Just A Dream
by K.K Kitten
Summary: Ichigo lost his only and only lover,Shirosaki,to a mass murder named Grimmjow.His life has been Hell sence, and some diturbing things happen in his life. All he want's is Shiro back. Sucky summary.Rated M,mostly for future Rape and whatnot. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this idea just suddenly slapped me in face white I was listning to Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood. I'm not sure why I wrote this.. But anyway, I hope ya like it!

This is a ShiroIchi paring, along with some Grimmjow x Ulquiorra an Renji x Rukia

Song lyrics are from Just A Dream by Carrie Underwood

Disclaimer: I don't on Bleach. If I did, Shirosaki and Ichigo would always be together X3

Warnings; Rated for future rape and whatnot. x3

* * *

><p><em><strong>How could this be happening? You promised you'd always be there! You swore you'd never leave me! So why? Why is this happening? What did I do to deserve this?<strong>_

" No, oh, God no! Shiro, please stay with me! Please!"

"Sir, please, you need to stay calm. Help is on the way."

18-year-old Kurosaki Ichigo desperatly cried and shriked out his boyfriend's name, the operater on the other line trying to calm him. On the ground lay an albino with snowy white hair and bleached white skin. But something was off... Horribly off...

There was blood... Lot's and lots of blood... Blood was smeered across the walls, staing the birghtly painted yellow walls. Pools of blood formed in many places on the floor. The albino's hair was almost completely turned to the color of the foul crimson liquid. A hug gash led from the start of his chest and circled all the ways down to his ribs and around his back. His eyes were squeezed shut, chest heaving as he struggled to breath. Across the room lay a fallen blue-haired man, his face twisted in a blood-lust smile, his teal eyes dull and empty, a bullet wound bore into the middle of his forhead.

"Shiro!" The orange head screemed again, the tears still falling as he clung desperatly to the albino. He (the albino) opened one eye slowly, his breath becomming shallow. " I...I-I'm so...sorry...My berry...my Ichi," He whispered. "I...let you down...I...borke our... promise...I...Love...You..."

"Oh, fuck no, oh God,no shiro!" Ichigo whispered

Those were the last words before the albino's head fell, all life leaving his eyes, his breathing stoping, just a second before cops bursted open the door...

He was dead...

_**No,Oh,God,No! Why? WHY?**_

"SHIRO! NO!"

_**Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<br>I cant even breathe  
>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream  
><strong>_

**30 Minutes Before**

A white-haired male poked his lover in the side, tickling him, as he tried to wake him. He grinned like a manic the the carrot-top stirred, mumbling " Another five minutes, Shiro." The albino chuckled. "Sorry, Ichi, ya need to get up~" He leaned over and started in tickle him like crazy, leaving the other giggling and gasping for air.

"Shiros ahaa ki ha S-stahop that ahaah!" He tried wiggling from the albino. The male, Shirosaki, grinned and stopped, leaning over to give the orange-haired male a quick kiss. "C'mon, Ichigo, we're going out early today!" The albino gave a normal, genuine smile. Swinging his legs over, Ichigo stood. Walking to the closet, he quickly pulled out a grey t-shirt and slipped it on, followed by a pair of torn jeans, which he pulled over his boxers with ease. "Okay, let's go!" He said, a small smile breaking that ever-lasting scowl.

Little did they no, around the corner stood a certain blue-haired male, a butcher knife in his hand...

Ichigo cheerfully walked out of the room, the albino only steps behind. He frozen when he saw the blue-haired male, who was grinning like a manic. "Ichi?" Shiro calle, unaware of the other male. That's when he lunged forward, bringing down the kinfe, leaving a deep gash down Ichigo's chest. Ichigo screeched with pain, terror, and shock. "Ichgio!" He felt a tug on his shoulder as Shirosaki pulled him back, slamming the door and locking it. Ichigo fell on his knees like a sack of potato's, shocked. "Ichigo? Ichigo! Look at me,Ichi!" Ichigo looked up with see his lover's paniced expression. He nodded slowly. "W...What s-should we do?" Shiro stood and ran to the closet. "Call 911!" Ichigo slowly stood and grabbed the phone, pressing in the required numbers as Shirosaki pulled a shotgun out, quickly loading it.

* "Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?"

"T-There's someone in the house, a-and he's trying to kill us!" Ichigo struggle to stay calm as his lover kicked the door open. a few shots rang out, and the operater asked, "Hello? Hello? I heard gunshots, is everything okay." "Y-yeah, t-that's my b-boyfriend," He stuttered.

The albino cursed when he missed a few times. He was reloading the gun when suddenly the blue-haired man attacked him, driving the blade deep into his chest, causing him to scream out in pain.

"Shiro!" Ichgio, stull on the phone, flung himself at the attacker, causing the blade to spin widly out of his hand and stick into the ground a few feet away.

_**Oh,Oh Baby, why'd you leave me, why'd you have to go  
>I was counting on forever, now I'll never know<strong>_

_**Ohh I'll never know  
>It's like I'm, looking from a distance, standing in the background<br>Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now,  
>This can't be happening to me<br>This is just a dream  
><strong>_

Ichigo dropped the phone and grabbed the shotgun from where it fell. The male looked up, a blood-thirst smile curled around his face. "Do it, kid, I dare ya!" When Ichigo made no move, he stood and laughed. "That's what I though. Ya don't got the guts ta put a bullet between my eyes, do ya, ya-"

_**BANG!**_

Ichigo, beyond pissed off, pulled the trigger, instantly killing the man. He tossed the empty gun to the side, grabbed the phone, and ran to Shiro.

"Shiro? Shiro,can you hear me?"

Shirosaki's chest heaved. He tried to say something, but instead coughed, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Ichigo quickly stood, ignoring the operater completely as he grabbed a blanket from the queen-sized bed. He then carefully set it on Shirosaki's stab wound, the phone stuck between his ear and shoulder.

" No, oh, God no! Shiro, please stay with me! Please!"

"Sir, please, you need to stay calm. Help is on the way."

_**Present**_

"SHIRO! SHIRO!" Ichigo's desperate screems fell on deaf ears as he struggled against the cops, who were pulling him away, desperatly trying to calm him. " SHIRO! SHIRO!" The Strawberry fell to the ground, sobbing. "Oh, no, please...please Shiro," He whispered, covering his face as he cried, a cop with a green and white stripped hat gently hugging him in a comforting gester. "Shh, It's okay, Mr. Kurosaki," He said gently. "Can you tell me who here killed Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez ?" Ichigo looked up, glaring so harshly at the dead body of the blue-haired male as it was drug out, that the cop flinched. "I did," He said, his voice filled with nothing but hatred.

_**Three Hours Latter**_

_**...**_

"Do you have any friends you could stay with for a while, Mr. Kurosaki?"

about three hours ago, after Shirosaki's and Grimmjow's bodies were pulled from the house, Ichigo imediately made arrangements for his lover's funeral.

_**She held on to all she had left of him oh and what could've been  
>and then guns rang one last shot and it felt like a bullet in her heart<br>**_

Now, he sat at the police station, the same cop, who's name was Kisuke, was standing infront of Ichigo. Figuring it was best if Ichigo wasn't alone, he aked him to stay with a friend. Ihigo nodded. "Y-yeah..." He whispered. He hasn't said much sence that horrible moment. Pulling his cellphone from his pocket, he dialed that oh-so-familiar number...

Riiinggg...

Rinnngggg...

Riiiinnnnnnngggg...

_"Hello?"_

Sniffling, Ichigo replied. "H-Hello, Rukia?"

_"Yeah? Ichigo? Hey, what's wrong?"_ Ruika asked, confused.

"I...I'll...explain latter," He said, his voice wavering ad he struggling to keep himself from bursting into tears. "Can I...stay with you and Renji for a while?"

_"Of couse you can, Ichi. You need a ride?"_ Ichigo shook his head. "N-no, I'll be there soon." "Okay, We'll be waiting for you."

_Click. _

Ichigo stood. "Thank you, Mr. Urahara, I'll be going now." Before Kisuke could say anything, Ichigo was out the door of the police station.

...

It only took Ichigo about fifteen minutes to reach his best firends house. Reaching out a hand, he lightly tapped on the door, rubbing his blood-shot eyes, trying to clear away his tears before the door was open. The door opened to revieal Renji and Rukia, both looking concerned. "Hey- ...Ichi?" Renji started confused at the Strawberry. "What's wrong? And here's Shiro?" The moment Renji said the albino's name, tears sprang into Ichigo's eyes. He fell forward, sobbing again, only to be caught by a startled Renji. "H-He's gone! Gone R-Renji!" He sobbed. "Gone...? What do you mean gone?" Rukia asked bending down. " He's gone...? As in dumped you?" Renji asked, the anger clear in his voice, only to be further confused when Icigo shook his head." I mean...He's...he's..._dead...Dead _,Renji, _dead_," He whispered. A look of horror and sadness twisted on Renji and rukia's faces. "Oh..Ichi, I'm..I'm so sorry..." Rukia shook her head, unable to keep the tears from her eyes. Renji lightly rubbed Ichigo's back trying to calm him.

"What...What happened?" Renji finaly asked once everyone was settled in the room, breaking the scilence.

"It's all because...Because of that fucking bastard Gri-"

"Grimmjow."

Ichigo was cut off when a new, sickly voice entere the conversation. Twisting around, all three friends staired into the eyes of Grimmjow's lover...

Ulquiorra Cifer

* * *

><p>Well, that's chapter onee~<p>

I'll be getting the next chapters up soon~

I originaly was going to do a one-shot, but hell, what ever. x3

Review,please? c:


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ello again. 83

Well after stalking Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo for about a week now I decided I should, like, seriously get off my fat ass and update some of my stories. 83

Anyway, here's the next chapter. It may be a little confusing at first, though. x3

* * *

><p>With a gasp, golden eyes flew open.<p>

Shirosaki sat up, panting, clutching at his chest. _**"W-W...What the hell happened?"**_He whispered. _**"Was...Was it just a dream?" **_After a moment of a futile attempt to calm his fear, the albino glanced around, and, to his surprise, found himself back at his house. He was sitting up in his king-sized bed (A/N: Pun intended), velvet black sheets laid at his hips. But there was something missing. Glancing to the side, he realized something, something that made him hurt on the inside; No Ichigo. No bright, warm orange fluff to be seen, no soft, tanned arms wrapped around his waist. Shiro couldn't help the small whimper that slipped from his lips.

Carefully pushing the sheets aside, Shirosaki swung his feet over the side. Walking down the hall, there was a very eerie, still feeling to the atmosphere that caused the hairs on the the back of the albino's neck to stand up.

_**"I-Ichi? Ichigo?"**_He called out, slowly glancing side to side once in the living room.

No answer.

Shirosaki nervously padded to the kitchen, where his beloved orange-headed lover would usually have breakfast ready.

No table made, no coffee steaming, no scrabbled eggs, no sizzling bacon...

And most of all...

No Ichigo.

Shirosaki closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Calm down,' He thought to himself. 'Your overreacting. He's probably at Renji's.' The albino knew very well that Ichigo liked going over to the pineapple's house a lot, as they were close childhood friends. Rushing back to the room, he rummaged in the drawers, he pulled out a pair of ripped shinny blue jeans along with a small black shirt. Pulling the tight-fitting shirt over his head, Shirosaki leaned over and picked of the jeans. He slipped his first leg in and bounced slightly, cursing to himself when he fell over. He sat on the bed, shoving his other leg in and pulling the jeans the rest of the way up. Grabbing a jacket and his cellphone, Shirosaki raced out the door.

* * *

><p><span>Renji's House<span>

"Ulquiorra," Renji hissed. Ichigo stared in horror at the raven-haired man before him. The three were so wrapped up in their conversation, they didn't even realize the male was there into he said something.

Behind green-eyed male, Stark, Yammy, and Nnoitra slipped in. Ichigo shrank back as Ulquiorra stalked forward. the male was known to be cruel and cold hearted. Renji growled and took a step forward, but soon found himself knocked down by Yammy. Said male grinned as the red-head laid dazed on the ground.

"Renji!" Rukia rushed forward, only to find Yammy's fist colliding with her jaw, leaving her sprawled on the ground in a world of pain. Ulquiorra's piercing green eyes never left Ichigo's terrified chocolate-colored ones. Reaching forward, the green-eyed man roughly grasped the cowering strawberry's shirt, forcing his off his feet.

"It's your fault he died. And I intended to make you pay, with interest." The voice was so low that only Ichigo could hear.

Ulquiorra let Ichigo go, only to give him a punch directly in the face. With a startled and pained cry, Ichigo fell back into the coffee table behind him. He screamed as his broken glass dug into his back, crimson liquid quickly pooling on the top of the table and dripped off.

but Ulquiorra didn't stop there.

_Oh, no._

He jabbed his steel-toed boot into Ichigo's side and roughly shoved him off the table. The orange-haired man gave another cry as the other ruthlessly continued to beat him, blood splattering everywhere. that's when Yammy and Stark decided to have some fun of their own, kicking, punching, and throwing things at Ichigo.

"Leave...Him...A-Alone!"

Renji made an attempt to stand, but was nocked down by Yammy again."Such an annoying pest," He mocked, dragging the red-head to another room, followed by Stark and Nnoitra.

after a few more harsh kicks to the stomach, Ulquiorra abandoned his assault. "I hope you learned your lesson, Kurosaki Ichigo."This isn't over yet."

Said teen whimpered. He was laying in a large puddle of his own blood. The foul crimson liquid stained everything around him. He tried to say something, but was forced into a harsh coughing fight, blood splatting the ground and trickled down his face. Satisfied, Ulquiorra called to his other members, who quickly followed him out the front door.

"I-Ichigo!" Ichigo felt Rukia shake him slightly, whimpering, he closed his eyes. "R-ruk-" He was caught in another coughing fit just as Renji entered the room. He was in bad shape- A black eye, lots of bruises, few cuts- But not as bad as Ichigo. He was on the phone, and Ichigo assumed he's called the police.

the last thing Ichigo remembered was a familiar hand running through his hair and a whisper that made his heart hurt before he lost consciousness.

_**"Oh,Ichigo..."**_

* * *

><p>Okay, so Bob the plot bunny and I made a deal. I heald up my end, now his turn to finish the deal. xD<p>

You _may _have questions about Shiro, but they will be answered soon. 83

I know this one is short, sorry, but I'll update soon! 83

* Looks at the long line of Plot Bunnies left * NEXT!

Until next time~


End file.
